vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossatron
Summary Colossatron is a extraterrestrial super-weapon sent to Earth in order to destroy civilization. Using highly advanced technology, it waged war on the world's primary military force and it's leader, General Mustache. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least 8-C, higher via Head Self-Destruct Name: Colossatron Origin: Colossatron: Massive World Threat Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Extraterrestrial Super-weapon of mass destruction Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation (Via Missile Launchers, Cluster Bombs, and Mega Bombs), Absorption (Via The Reaper), Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrower, Flame Breath, and Fire Nova), Energy Manipulation (Via Boomerang Launcher, Laser Beam, Sniper Cannon, Plasma Cannon, Helix Beam, Laser Cutter, Tractor Beam, and Railgun), Sound Manipulation (Via Sonic Shocker and Shock Roar), Matter Manipulation (Sonic Shocker destroys molecular bonds), Regeneration (Via passive regeneration and proximity repair), Electricity Manipulation (Via Thunder Cannon and Lightning Spire), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Cannon), Summoning (Can summon drones that attack foes and heal Colossatron), Black Hole Creation (The Black Hole generator can generate singularities), Self-Destruction (Each Powercore of Colossatron will self-destruct after taking enough damage, and the head will release a massive explosion upon destruction. The head can also absorb the Powercores in order to create a massively more powerful explosion), Resurrection (Can return after it's own self-destruction, albeit weakened), Forcefield Creation (Via Forcefield Generator, each Powercore generates it's own forcefield as well), Attack Reflection (Colossatron's scales have a 10% chance of reflecting attacks), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict the "stun" affliction on foes with various weapons), Possible Resistance to Technology Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and Black Hole Creation (Colossatron is unharmed by it's own singularities, each Powercore operates separately from the head and are unaffected by the effects of the Sabotage drones on other Powercores, meaning that each one likely can only be controlled independently) Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Varies, at least Building level (Easily destroys tanks, each Powercore is larger than a house), higher with head Self-Destruction (Easily destroys armies, and is implied to destroy countries at full power) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Varies, at least Building Class (Can easily smash buildings and tanks) Durability: Varies, at least Building level (Can support it's own weight) Stamina: Very High (Can continue fighting even while most of it is missing pieces and is heavily damaged. ) Range: Hundreds of meters with Long-range weaponry Standard Equipment: Powercores, Mega Bomb, Rapid Fire Powercore, and Forcefield Generator Powercore. Intelligence: Unknown, although heavily implied to only possess animalistic intelligence Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Missile Launcher:' Colossatron fires a ceaseless barrage of missiles at foes. *'Cluster Bombs:' Colossatron fires explosive bombs that explode with shrapnel and grenades. *'Spread Shot:' Colossatron fires at foes with a highly advanced, fully-automatic shotgun. *'The Reaper:' Colossatron drains the energy from his foes, allowing him to both damage enemies and heal himself. *'Flame Thrower' Colossatron shoots waves of flmes to destroy foes. *'Fire Nova:' Colossatron fires rings of flame from it's body, annihilating foes. *'Minigun:' Colossatron attacks foes using a powerful minigun. *'Boomerang Launcher:' Colossatron fires a arcing energy boomerang. *'Laser Beam:' Colossatron fires a sustained laser hotter than the sun to melt foes. *'Pulse Blaster:' Colossatron fires a immense amount of bullets to tear through foes. *'Sniper Cannon:' Colossatron fires a sniper energy bullet to annihilate foes. *'Sonic Shocker' Colossatron fires a sound wave that destroys molecular bonds. *'Proximity Repair:' A Powercore that repairs nearby parts of Colossatron's body. *'Laser Cutter:' Colossatron fires energy saws at foes. *'Plasma Cannon:' Colossatron fires a continuous burst of plasma blasts. *'Helix Beam:' Colossatron fires twin energy orbs at his foes. *'Thunder Cannon:' Colossatron fires electric orbs to destroy and stun enemies. *'Lightning Spire:' Colossatron fires a continuous stream of electricity to stun foes. *'Ice Cannon:' Colossatron fires shards of ice that shatter and harm foes. *'Tractor Beam:' Colossatron uses a tractor beam to pull in foes and stun them. *'Attack Drones:' Colossatron summons up to three attack drones (Per Powercore) that attack foes. *'Repair Drones:' Colossatron summons up to three drones (Per Powercore) that heal him. *'Railgun:' Colossatron fires a extremely powerful energy beam that pierced foes and deals immense damage. *'Black Hole Generator:' Colossatron fires a singularity to crush it's foes to death. Note: Colossatron is listed as having a variable tier due to being dependant on the number of Powercores within it, as well as there being no upper limit on the number of cores contained within it, meaning it's tier may be anything within a reasonable range. Therefore, it should be specified how many Powercores he has, as well as which specific Powercores. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Snakes Category:Tier 8 Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Colossatron Category:Kaiju